Security is an ubiquitous concern in modern life. Many consumer electronic devices are currently equipped with fingerprint scanners to unlock the device. However, surface fingerprints are fairly easy to fake. A need exists for more secure means of preventing unauthorized access to consumer electronics. Moreover, although more secure means do currently exist, such approaches fail to meet consumer expectations of nearly instantaneous access to electronic devices. Further obstacles to security arise as consumer electronics manufacturers respond to consumer demands for smaller, lighter devices, while simultaneously offering price reductions. Solutions to security are rejected if such approaches do not fit the expected form factor, or increase the selling price of the device. Lastly, standards exist, such as those adopted by NIST, and purveyors of security must also satisfy such standards.
For a device to be accepted by consumers, user authentication is expected to be very secure and very fast, as well as robust. It is expected to be nearly transparent to the user, adding neither weight nor volume to the device, as well as being included at no extra charge in the price of the device.
What is needed is a rapid, secure fingerprint scan device. What is further needed is a rapid secure fingerprint scan device that fits into the form of current electronic devices. What is also needed is a rapid highly secure user authentication that is robust, withstanding consumer handling and use conditions of the device. Further needed is an approach that is sufficiently low cost so that price of the device is not increased by virtue of the included user authentication feature.